


Gloves

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askblackwood + hands???? (they can be anywhere, especially in those gloves lol)





	Gloves

His hands were long and slender. Only emphasized but the fact he always wore black leather gloves. You had always loved to watch his hands, whether they were writing or doing something more intimate.  
The one thing you loved the most was when he wore his gloves during sex. The way the leather felt on your skin. The way he knew exactly how to touch you with them to make you a whining mess. And tonight was no different.  
Blackwood’s hands were gentle as they roamed your body. His touch a whisper on your skin. They went up from your stomach toward your perky breasts as you lay on the couch naked. His kisses trailed after his touch, making it even more wonderful.  
As he reached you breasts, on of his lovely gloved hands reached for you or erect nipple. The feeling of the leather on such a sensitive part of you sent electric waves through your body. His other hand raked back down to your hip and squeezed. The combination of pressures sent you skin aflame. He then moved it down towards your heat.  
He played with your opening, the feeling of smooth leather at your opening sent a shiver down your spine. He kisses your hip , where he had squeezed, as he enters you. It was slow and drawn out, only made better as the edge of his gloves graze a certain spot inside of you. The combination of senses sent you over the edge, cumming hard on his fingers.  
Blackwood smirks, “My good girl.” As he licks your juices off of his glove.


End file.
